Together Once More
by Chibi Mariah
Summary: Inuyasha had to leave his best friend Kagome when he was 7 years old, after 3rd grade. What happens when they meet again 9 years later? Rating will go up later. R&R please!
1. Goodbye Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't see the need in writing a disclaimer because everyone with a brain should know that I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

**Together Once More **

**Chapter 1; Goodbye friend**

Today was the last day of 3rd grade. Oh I've been dreading this day. Most kids would be happy that it was summer vacation, but I, Kagome Higurashi never wanted this day to come. Today was the day my best friend, Inuyasha, was leaving.

Inuyasha's mother decided to move to America and take Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with her.

"K-Kagome?" I heard 7-year-old Inuyasha ask meekly.

I looked up at him to see tears streaming from his face. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He handed me a necklace with a locket on it. Inside was a picture of him and I that his mother had token when I was over at his house. I remember that day very well. Inuyasha kissed me, on the cheek of course.

"I want you to have this," Inuyasha looked into my eyes and paused for a moment, "Never forget me Kagome-Chan."

I began to cry harder and harder. I still was in shock that my Inuyasha was leaving me. I ran into his arms and cried. His warm embrace was comforting. He held me tight against his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Promise me you'll never forget me, Kagome."

"I promise Inuyasha, please don't forget me."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I could never forget you."

He kissed me on the forehead and ran to his mother's car, waving as he ran. The day has finally come…the day Inuyasha had to leave me. I cried even harder as his car started leaving the parking lot.

"I love you…Inuyasha." I whispered.

I stood there, hoping he would come back. It began to rain and still I stood hoping he would come running back to me. He never came. That's when I decided to come back to him.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed running as fast as I could in the pouring rain.

I knew I would never catch up with him since he was already far gone…

"Inuyasha…" I said softly as I fell to the ground in tears. "Please come back…"

I swung around as I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was my other friends, Sango and Miroku. I ran to Sango and cried in her arms like I did with Inuyasha. Inuyasha…whenever I thought his name I began to cry harder.

"Kagome…" Sango said softly. "Everything will be alright." She patted my back and released me.

My mother arrived shortly later to pick me up. She must have known something was wrong.

"What is troubling you, dear?" She asked in her sweet, loving voice.

"Inuyasha…" I squeaked.

"That's right. He was leaving today." She put her arms around me, "Everything will be alright."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and held the necklace Inuyasha gave me up against me chest. Inuyasha was actually gone…he was gone.

"Goodbye friend…" I whispered as I fell asleep to the sound of the rain pounding on the windows and roof of my mothers' car.

* * *

**Yes! I've started another story! Idea's just keep popping into my head, usually when I'm going to sleep. I promise to update on my other stories soon. Enjoy and PLEASE review!**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't see the need in writing a disclaimer because everyone with a brain should know that I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

**Together Once More **

**Chapter 2; Memories**

Two days after Inuyasha left, I was still upset and in shock. My friends and family were there to comfort me, so it wasn't too bad I guess, but things weren't the same without Inuyasha around.

_(Flashback) _

"Nah Nah! You can't get me!" I yelled.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh yeah?"

_The next thing I knew, there I was lying on the ground with Inuyasha on top of me smiling. "I couldn't get you, huh?"_

_I giggled and pushed Inuyasha off of me. I stood up and brushed all the dirt off of my favorite dress. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Inuyasha made me happy when I was upset. He would always get me to play tag so he could make me giggle when he pounced on me. Now there was no one here to pounce on me the way he did. Sure I had someone to cheer me up, but still, it just wasn't the same.

"Sango?" I heard Miroku ask.

"Yes Miroku?"

I turned and saw the sly grin on Miroku's face. Slowly, his hand started reaching towards Sango's bottom. I giggled and looked at Sango who had a mortified look on her face.

"MIROKUUUUU!" She screamed and chased him around the yard.

I fell over laughing at what Miroku had done. He was so lecherous!

_(Flashback) _

"Come on Inuyasha," The 6-year old Miroku whispered. "You know you want to…"

"I wouldn't do THAT to Kagome you idiot!"

"Fine…do what you want."

_I overheard Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation and giggled. I sat on the porch and remained playing with my dolls. _

A moment or two later, something touched my bottom. I blushed furiously and turned to slap Miroku.

"_Miroku!" _

"Yes!" He yelled and ran away with a big grin and red face from where I had slapped him.

I heard Inuyasha growl then Miroku scream, "Get off of me, Inuyasha!"

"_No! How dare you touch Kagome's bottom!"_

_I giggled and watched Inuyasha and Miroku argue. _

_(End Flashback)_

I sighed and walked over to Sango where she sat drawing. "Wanna join me Kags?"

I nodded and sat next to her and began to draw. I didn't really know what to draw, so I just started scribbling. I remember when Inuyasha and I use to draw, we had so much fun. I sighed once again and continued to draw. I had to keep my mind off of Inu-…him. Whenever I said or thought of his name, another piece of my heart would chip away.

_(Flashback) _

"Promise me you'll never forget me, Kagome."

"_I promise Inuyasha, please don't forget me."_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "I could never forget you."_

_(End Flashback) _

"I miss you already Inuyasha…" I whispered.

Sango turned to me, "We miss him too Kags." She then hugged me and wiped away my tears. Sango was such a good friend. I just hoped she didn't leave me like Inuyasha did.

* * *

**The chapters have been fairly short so far. I'll make some longer ones in the future. Enjoy and PLEASE review!**


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't see the need in writing a disclaimer because everyone with a brain should know that I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

**Together Once More **

Chapter 3; A new friend

_9 years later… _

"Kagome?" Mother called from downstairs, "Time for school!"

I groaned and got out of bed. High school was horrible, especially at Shikon High. Everyone there were jerks, except Miroku and Sango that is. They were the only friends I had.

Once I finished getting dressed, I went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"C'ya later, Mom." I called while walking out the door. I didn't want to be late for school.

I met Sango outside my door and we began to walk to school.

"You STILL wear that necklace Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Of course, I'll never take it off." I rubbed the locket on the necklace and almost cried. Inuyasha…

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at me, "You need to let Inuyasha go! It's been 9 years!"

I looked at her, surprised at what she had just said. "I have let him go, Sango! It's just a necklace."

"Fine, whatever." Was all she could say.

Sango just didn't understand how important this necklace was to me. Inuyasha gave it to me right before he left.

Once we arrived at school, we took our seats in our first class, Math, the class I hated. I was no good at math, but Inuyasha was. He always helped me on my homework and my school work. Enough thinking about Inuyasha!

"Good Morning class, we have a new student." Our teacher told us when he came in the door, "Everyone meet Koga!"

Another new student? We get a new student almost every month!

"Koga, please take your seat behind Kagome."

I raised my hand and he casually walked up, grabbed my hand, kissed it, and sat in his seat. I blushed furiously as the whole class said "Oooh!"

Our first 2 periods went by quick and then it was time for lunch. Sango and I decided to skip lunch and walk around campus. Sure enough, we ran into Koga who was sitting on the bleachers with his new friends, Kanna (A/N: Yes, Kanna! She's the same age as everyone else in this fan fiction.), Kagura, and Hiten.

"Care to join us lovely?" Koga asked in a sweet voice.

I gave him a half smile and glanced over at Sango, "Um, no thanks. I'm um, a little bit busy."

"Oh come on, you can't be to busy to miss time with me."

I sighed, "Okay, as long as Sango can stay with me."

He smiled in satisfaction, "Sure, and what is your name?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome… what a beautiful name." He said while grabbing me by my waist and sitting me on his lap. Boy did I blush like crazy!

Sango took a seat next to Kagura, and started chatting with her and Hiten. Well, they sure hit it off.

"So Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" Koga asked.

"No, and I don't want one." It was true, I don't want a boyfriend just yet.

"I see…can I change that?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No!" I got up off of his lap. "It was nice to meet you Koga, but we've got to go."

I grabbed Sango by the arm and rushed out of there. I think Koga likes me; actually, I know he does! Oh great!

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Sango and I headed back to my house to do homework and have some snacks, like we did everyday.

"Sango, I think Koga likes me."

"Of course he does."

Sango grabbed a chip and dipped it in some dip and opened her math book. I sighed and opened mine as well and started working. Geez this was so easy! All we were doing were fractions which is so 3rd grade! 3rd grade…Inuyasha…Oh Kagome! Don't start thinking about him again!

I wiped a tear away from my eye and finished doing my math homework. I've got friends; Sango, Miroku, and Koga. I need to stop thinking about Inuyasha.

"So, do you like this new friend, Koga?" Sango asked.

"As a friend, yes. As a boyfriend, no." I replied with a smile.

* * *

**A lot of dialog was in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and please review all you wonderful people!**


End file.
